


need you right in front of me

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Sexting, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Morgana:</b> hey. miss you.<br/><b>Morgana:</b> why did you screenshot that?<br/><b>Gwen:</b> you know why ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	need you right in front of me

**Author's Note:**

> for challenge #6 at summerpornathon: snatch! I had many ideas but this is the first one I thought of and I got really attached to it so. Morgana sending Gwen nudes when she knows Gwen is busy! Gwen snatching the nudes for a more convenient time! snapchat! idk I actually really like this, even if it's probably _too_ colourful. oh, also, the pillow and the sheet are repeating patterns I got from... somewhere on the internet, but the point is I did not create them myself. title is from ayo technology which I used to think was about LDRs until I listened to it properly. relevant!


End file.
